


Never Wake A Sleeping Dragon

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Never wake Kyoya up, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Kaoru learns the hard way why he should never wake a sleeping Kyoya, even by accident.





	Never Wake A Sleeping Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as an interlude for a manga-only scene were Kaoru sneaks into Kyoya's bedroom to finish a conversation they'd been having regarding a certain Lawyer working for the Suoh family (Volume 16 chapter 73).

Kyoya didn't know what had woken him, only that it was far too early for him to be awake; the clock read 10 am, which meant he had barely gotten five hours of sleep.

"Are you awake?"

He bolted upright, and turned to glare at who ever had woken him.

"Kaoru?"

The underclassman froze as Kyoya pounced, pinning him down. "What are you doing here?" Each word was emphasized separately, Kyoya's voice dripping with venom.

"You know..." Kaoru began, before freezing again as something unexpected pressed against him, and he moaned softly.

Kyoya's sleep fuzzed brain took a few seconds longer, then he pulled his hips back.

The silence stretched between them, as Kyoya tried to find a way to explain his morning wood without sounding gay, and Kaoru wanting to say that he didn't mind, and not quite daring to.

But Kyoya did not pull away and he was horny. Horny and irate enough to not care that he was pinning a boy down; they were in his bed, he had condoms and lube in a hidden compartment on the headboard. A certain maid sometimes visited him at night, but it had been weeks since she had last drawn the night shift. And straight as Kyoya is, even he had to admit that the Hitachiin twins were attractive.

Right then Kaoru was the most beautiful sight Kyoya had ever seen.

That was when Kaoru moved, raising his hips and rolling them into Kyoya's in a silent question, his own shaft swollen with blood by being overpowered by the older boy.

Kyoya growled, low in his throat, as he attacked Kaoru's mouth, rough kisses bruising soft lips as teeth nipped and bit.

Hands were everywhere, but Kyoya did not touch Kaoru between his legs. Kaoru had no such qualms, his hands going straight to Kyoya's morning wood.

"Roll over." Kyoya pulled Kaoru's pants and boxers down to his knees, then he reached for the lube.

Kaoru's eyes widened, but he made no effort to protest as he flipped over, raising his ass into the air like a slut.

Normally Kyoya had no desire to bed a boy, but he knew how it was done, and his lube slick fingers went straight for Kaoru's ass, probing between firm cheeks to find the hidden opening.

"Oh... Kyoya..." The first finger eased in, but Kyoya paused as he noted how tight Kaoru was. His body language might be screaming slut, but his hole was tight and virgin pink. "Don't stop... fuck me Kyoya..." 

Some of the sleep fog cleared from Kyoya's mind, and his actions became less frantic and more calculated. He did not stop however; he was still horny and Kaoru was willing. His fingers probed deep, added one by one, until Kaoru was panting heavily and his cock was dripping a steady stream of precum onto Kyoya's sheets.

Part of him knew that he should stop there, finger Kaoru until he came, but he didn't want to. Instead he reached for the condoms, rolling one on with practiced ease, and slicked his shaft. He planted his knees on the outside of Kaoru's, lined himself up, and thrust in.

"Kyoya!" He felt Kaoru shudder around him as the underclassman came, but Kyoya didn't stop, riding Kaoru hard and fast. 

A constant stream of sounds Kyoya had thought only porn stars made; and even then only the women; spilled from Kaoru's throat, and his hips rocked back against Kyoya's, meeting him halfway.

Every second or third thrust hit something special deep within Kaoru; something that made him curse and tighten deliciously around Kyoya, and though he knew that he should know what that spot was, his sleep addled brain refused to tell him. He decided that it didn't matter; Kaoru was getting pleasure from being fucked and that was enough.

"I'm coming." He thrust twice more after the grunted warning; the only sounds Kyoya made during sex; then he spilled his seed into the condom.

Kaoru shuddered as Kyoya pulled out and just before collapsing, Kyoya noticed that he had cum a second time.

Kyoya pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash. Then he went back to sleep.

* * *

Kaoru watched Kyoya sleep; he still needed to talk to Kyoya and he was too sore to move. He had finger shaped bruises on his hips, and bite marks on his neck and shoulders.

But he was happy; in some ways he preferred men, and the idea of being held down and taken was a kink of his.

The minutes ticked by and Kaoru recovered enough to gently clean them both up, careful not to wake Kyoya a second time.

It was early afternoon before Kyoya woke a second time. "Kaoru?"

"Are you going to attack me again?"

"Attack...?" Kyoya broke off as Kaoru pulled his shirt away, exposing a bite just below his collar bone. "What...?"

"You don't remember? You jumped me, pinned me down and fucked my ass hard."

Kyoya swallowed hard; he had a temper, and he knew it but what Kaoru was saying...

"I raped you?"

Kaoru shook his head almost shyly and Kyoya relaxed in understanding.

"No, I liked it."

"Do you usually let boys...?" Kyoya let his words trail off.

"I want to but you were my first. Hikaru doesn't know I swing both ways." Kaoru lay back down, sore but satisfied.

Kyoya got up; there was time to figure out why Kaoru was in his bed after he took a shower.


End file.
